User talk:Combak
Stickworld Talk about my Stickworld series here. -- ''page/ '' 18:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Weapon Maker Hey, if someone can figure out the formula for the RGB values for the color of weapons in Stick Ranger, I can make a Java program can make a picture of the weapon in the color you want. Thanks.-Combak 22:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Better solution: give the PNGs to me and I'll work my magic. Just see my awesome userpage. ''page/ '' 23:25, 21 August 2009 (UTC) (by the way, the red RGB values are (50,0,0), (102,0,0), (152,0,0), (203,0,0), and (254,0,0).) :: Nah, I can do it the hard way myself. I wanted to make the program for those who don't want to do it that way. Besides that, I just wanted to do some more Java programming. However, I don't know how to share a Java program online, so I would have to put the program on for everyone to see. They would have to copy it and put it in a Java compiler. Basically, why too much work for a "simple solution." -Combak 21:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::: You could try the following formula: //pseudo code if (color_from_item_gif.red color_from_item_gif.green && color_from_item_gif.red color_from_item_gif.blue) { // multiply the item.gif image with a base color and do a wrong normalization (/256 instead of /255) // after the division truncate down to the next integer. final_color=color_from_item_gif * base_color / 256; } else { // if not all rgb color components are equal use the original color (for example the brown part of a bow or gun) final_color=color_from_item_gif; } ::: final_color, color_from_item_gif and base_color represent a rgb color vector in the range from 0 to 255. For base_color you use for each rgb component a value like 0x00, 0x33, 0x66, 0x99, 0xCC, 0xFF which correspond to 51, 102, 153, 204, 255. You can derive it from the brightest pixel in an screenshot. ::: However this is just a theorie. I haven't verified it. (see also Talk:Enemy#Enemy colo(u)rs) --Justme2 19:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OK, maybe I didn't explain this very well in the beginning. I can make a Java program which, when run, will prompt the user for the weapon type and the R, G, and B values for the weapon they want a picture of. I can do all of that. What I need to know is if the wiki can handle an applet, or some other way to let people use it, and what the formula for the colors is. For instance, if the highest color value on a weapon is Red, is it changed any differently that it would on a different weapon, or if it was the lowest color value instead of the highest one. If it can be narrowed down to a formula then I can make the program. Those two things are the key to making this program. -- ''page/ '' 02:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Problem The "Crab" species is also Poisonshot's idea._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 22:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) You could put the words "My version" in to differentiate the two of them. Same with the "Cloud" head. Also, the "Wyvern" species looks more like a flying fish._ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 23:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) *Well then Pascal, I would like to point out that these are my versions of those ideas. I never said that they were my original idea. Also, I don't think that I ever really looked at his page, it doesn't matter. If two people come up with the same idea at about the same time, and neither of them had any contact with the other, then it isn't really copying, now is it? Also, for "Wyvern" to be a flying fish, it would need to have a triangle for a tail, not the comet thing. One last thing: Your Stick Ranger "Pillow" head is too wide. All of the Stick Ranger heads fit within a 16x16 pixel area when they are drawn with lines that are one pixel thick.-- ''page/ '' 01:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- I editted your grammer for you. Titanity! That explains it... Perhaps with the power of Java, one touch from fire will turn into 20-30 AT huge fire that attacks both characters AND enemies! (1 fire sprite, or else it's gonna crash!). Not sure if it'll come back somehow... HankGuideDude 21:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. About the cold, the characters there will automatically recieve 20% SLOW on the characters. HankGuideDude 23:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Volcano... Volcano is also my idea, and volcano is a series, not just a stage. *Oh, really? So you're claiming that you thought of a Volcano series before I did, correct? Do you have any proof of this? By the way, I don't have a number after the word "Volcano" because I'm not sure which stage he will of which he will be the boss. -- page/contribs 00:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW.YOU DINT VIEW IT.IT ON 4 PAGE.Idea For SR STAGES, MY USER PAGE, IN ON USER SUPPAGE, AND '''PASCAL5333 page.The poisoner 00:21, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *I think he's saying that he came up with the Volcano idea before you, but he didn't make it because he is lazy(jk). Oh, and no need to type in CAPS LOCK. 14:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) **Actually, you're dead on, except for the lazy bit. In fact, I have a fan art for the page, and am going to upload it just as soon as I decide on what attack the Yellow Big Weird Wyvern should have and figure out how to add shadows for the characters, I would have already uploaded it, but I couldn't get those dang shadows right. I might just add the image without any stickmen in it... By the way, I thought of the idea for a Volcano stage by at least 2/23/2010 10:30 PM, as that was the last save for the picture I am making. By the way, poisonshot your response was exactly the sort of response my 11 year old sister would give. Also, please copy responses on to my page so that I know that you have responed.-- 'page/ ''' 22:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I think the series need the species and head apparition in his page, do not erase it more.The poisoner 01:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That will a great idea, stop. Also:All stage need that a new species appear a text with it.The poisoner 01:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop, please. Yes You can have a orange party hat! :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Accompanied by a orange candy! :-)Happy:-)Man:-):-):-):-);-):-) 00:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Herby...? So, you want to protect it until you are sure you want it or something? LD 21:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Red Boss Weird Wyvern?!? They just a boss?!?Is bigger than submarine shrine boss!I think he a megaboss and Poisonshot volcano:Volcano Note:Dont use the idea in it.I Poisonshot, I cannot log in. 22:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :OK, you comment on the size but not the design? Come on now, I want some feedback! By the way, I doudt that he is bigger than the Submarine Shrine Boss. It is 5 times larger than a normal Roundhead Eel while this guy is only 4 times the size of the a normal Weird Wyvern-- ''page/ '' 22:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Wow!The Red Boss Weird Wyvern more big than wheel core!The poisoner 12:25, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Volcano Feedback!!! Volcano as head?!?Feedback:On what stage it enter?The poisoner 21:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Late Response Yes, the color choice kinda screwed me up, but that is how a turbine should look. LD 21:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Such a Noob How did you get the image in your signature? File:Newnewmap.PNG (Talk) 23:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC)